


An Ending to Begin Again

by Eenna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Double Speak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eenna/pseuds/Eenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they've won this battle, not everyone gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending to Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some self indulgent, somewhat subjective happiness because how could I _not_ ship my two favourite characters?

It was finally over. The blight, the pain, the tyrannical rule—whatever you want to call it—it was over. It was over with Andromeda's dead, shredded body as testament.

He wouldn't have believed it if his power wasn't once again available for him to use. He could feel it grow like warm presence inside his chest and go to the ends of his toes. Savouring the moment, he just enjoys it. Fifty miserable years barely scraping by with whatever was left of his magic, fifty years of torment at the hands of a madwoman, fifty years locked in a prison inside his own body, unable to shapeshift and helpless as a High Lord.

It's practically unbelievable.

He's never seen so many fairies being so happy at a death before. Coming from the Night Court, it was probably the most satisfying death he's ever helped orchestrate.

The Spring Court were pulling off their wretched masks and hugging each other, finally free. The Summer Court flirting to and fro in their excitement. The room was in an uproar. Each and every fairy had a joyous expression on their faces.

Even Rhysand couldn't help the big smile as his magic—finally at full potential again—shimmered just below his skin.

He watched as Tamlin got his beloved human turned into one of the High Fae. He didn't begrudge her that: she earned it. Even if he regretted making that deal with her. He had no use for her anymore—she wasn't all that interesting or mysterious, and she was still a human at heart—and a week of every month for eternity sounded like an exhausting waste of time. Maybe he'll consider breaking it once she's no longer dreading it.

Just off to the side of the happy couple stood Tamlin's little red-headed puppy, holding his mask between tense fingers and shyly watching Tamlin from underneath his eyelashes. Lucien. Loyal and stubborn to a fault.

Rhysand's been seeing a lot him lately, most times as he was being punished for something Tamlin did—or more likely didn't—do. And once everything was said and done, he still ended up just out of reach of Tamlin's affection. Miserable little creature, he probably wasn't even mad about it.

Rhys appeared at his side (because he could, because his magic once again made it effortless), silent as a statue and following Lucien's gaze. "Nauseating, isn't it."

He hid a private smile at Lucien's almost imperceptible startle. Lucien fiddled with the mask, turning it over between his fingers. "It's true love." His voice, diplomatic to a fault, gave nothing away.

"True love is nauseating." He looked over at Lucien who was now studying the mask in his hands. "Their happy ending is nauseating."

"Some would prefer to see it as a beginning."

Lucien had changed so much since Rhysand had last seen and spoke to him. More quiet, more reserved, more grown up, almost. As if the weight of the world was finally getting to him. He supposed there was only so much Andromeda's favorite whipping dog could take before losing a part of himself.

"While a beginning for some things, an end to others." They both knew Rhys wasn't talking about Tamlin and his human. Lucien stayed silent. "What we do from now on will determine just how much things may end."

The mask snapped in two. Lucien finally looked up—pity it was only to glare. "Nothing's ending." His voice stayed steady, but his eyes were unsure.

"Nothing's ending in as much as nothing's beginning." Rhys smirked. "Wouldn't you say?"

When Lucien glanced back at the happy couple making out on the floor, Rhys disappeared.

It was time to test out the limits of his powers again.


End file.
